1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field emission cathode device based on carbon nanotubes, and display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are a new, rapidly developing flat panel display technology. Generally, FEDs can be roughly classified into diode and triode structures. In particular, carbon nanotube-based FEDs have attracted much attention in recent years.
Field emission cathode devices are important elements in FEDs. A field emission cathode device based on carbon nanotubes for triode FEDs usually includes an insulating substrate, a number of longitudinal cathodes attached on the substrate, a number of electron emission units including carbon nanotubes distributed on the cathodes, a dielectric layer, and a number of gate electrodes directly mounted on the top of the dielectric layer. Usually, the carbon nanotubes of the electron emission unit are fabricated on the cathode by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). However, the carbon nanotubes fabricated by CVD are not secured on the cathode. Thus, the carbon nanotubes tend to be pulled out from the cathode by a strong electric field force causing the field emission cathode device to have a short life.
What is needed, therefore, is a field emission cathode device that can overcome the above-described shortcomings and a display using the same.